Adventure Comics Vol 1 399
| NextIssue = | Quotation = I know this doesn't look right to anyone watching, but... you're too dangerous a sweet little old lady to let you run around loose! | Speaker = Supergirl | StoryTitle1 = Johnny Dee -- Hero-Bum! | Synopsis1 = Supergirl is looking into the case of Johnny Dee, Stanhope College football star who claimed he was sick and couldn't play despite being perfectly fine. Soon she learns a gang of hoods employed by gamblers beat Johnny and his girlfriend Roxie brutally and then they warned him to throw his next game or risk his girlfriend's life. Supergirl tells him he could go to the police. Or she can help him. But Johnny doesn't want to risk it, and throws Supergirl out. Johnny fakes a stomach upset to get out of playing the next game, against Rawlins College's team, since the gangsters have warned him they will have three snipers present at the game. However Supergirl is watching, and nabs the snipers. The gamblers kidnap Roxie and try to make off with her, but Supergirl captures them on a small bridge, bending the ends of the bridge shut. Then she pummels the crooks and flies Roxie back to the stadium. Seeing his girlfriend is safe, Johnny Dee goes in to win the game for Stanhope. However Supergirl realizes she hasn't fixed the bridge. She flies back to it as fast as possible, but the bent bridge has led to a terrible traffic jam. As she gets written up for damaging state property and obstructing traffic, she tells herself at least her college's football team won. | StoryTitle2 = Television Told the Tale! | Synopsis2 = Larry Lance stops by Dinah's flower shop to let her know that Mrs. Landall will be showing off her diamond collection on television today during the boat races, and he'll be at her mansion to help make sure nothing happens. That afternoon, as Dinah watches the show on tv, she notices that the cameraman on the scene is aiming each shot away from Mrs. Landall and focusing on the doors to the home. Something in her mind clicks, and Dinah quickly dons her Black Canary uniform and rushes off to the Landall estate by the lake. When she arrives, Larry and Mrs. Landall are both tied up on the floor with the diamonds missing, and the thieves were making a getaway in a speedboat. Black Canary dives in and manages to climb aboard, informing the thieves that their every action is being taped right now by the camera crew recording the races. Unable to fire their guns at her for fear of drawing attention, they try unsuccessfully to throw her off by speeding up. This however creates a new problem, for if they went faster than the other boats and won the race, all attention would be on them and authorities might discover the stolen diamonds on their speeder. But Dinah kicks the throttle lever so that it breaks off, sending the boat and it's crew careening through the finish line and onto the beach, where police were watching. The thieves are arrested and the diamonds returned. Then Dinah reveals how she know that there would be a robbery: when the cameraman focused all his shots on the entrance and exits of the Landall Estate, she realized he was hinting to his men on ways to break in. Later on, back at the shop, Larry remarks to Dinah how he wishes he could send flowers of thanks to the Black Canary, to which Dinah replies that she's probably already surrounded by flowers. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Johnny Dee * Roxie Thompson Antagonists: * Gamblers Other Characters: * Joan Locations: * Stanhope ** Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Diamond Thieves ** Jendo Other Characters: * Mrs. Landall Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * Speedboat | Notes = * "Television Told the Tale!" is reprinted in . | Trivia = * The Black Canary feature in this issue is a Golden Age story that had never been published until now. Hence the appearance of Larry Lance, who died in back in 1969, a year before this issue came out. | Recommended = | Links = * "Johnny Dee -- Hero Bum!" Supergirl Comic Box Commentary review * Read "Television Told the Tale!" online }}